


Laying on the ground wondering why it's so cold

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, But please enjoy still thank you, But things are different in here, Honestly I am unsure how to tag this, M/M, Maybe some angst? If i can write it correctly, Probably mostly fun and sweet though.. We'll see what happens, i guess, not great at writing, rating and tags may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michael and Alex just don't work no matter how hard they try. But then Michael thinks he might have a solution, though when he realizes more than his relationship with Alex has changed. Will he be able to change things to how they were again? Will he even want to?
Relationships: Alex Manes/Original Male Character(s), Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Laying on the ground wondering why it's so cold

Michael pulled up to his airstream to see Alex was already there waiting outside. Michael could already see Alex had a tense look to him as he walked closer and Alex frowned at him.

"Guerin... I don't think this is going to work anymore." Michael raised an eyebrow waiting for Alex to explain what he meant. 

"I'm talking about this thing between us. It isn't going to last." 

Michael let out a laugh that sounded more like a choke. "Yeah, well, what else is new Alex?" 

"I mean it this time. If we keep going like this nothing good can come from it. We jumped into this thinking we were ready but we never even worked on ourselves first. We should have tried."

"All I do is try! I try to bring Max back. I try to keep Isobel from have a mental breakdown without Max. I try to hold on to you. But I can't. I can't do anything. Everything still falls apart, trying doesn't do shit."

Alex's expression softened some but he made no move to reach out to Michael.

"If you want to walk away again then be my guest. And for the record, this thing we have has a name, it's called love. At least I thought it was."

Michael moved around Alex to go inside not caring about anything else he might have to say at the moment. He took a few deep, slightly shaky breathes then waited until he was sure Alex was gone to go into his bunker.

Once he was in the bunker Michael went to his table and picked up what he'd been working on lately. After another failed attempt at reviving Max, Michael could really use some comfort. But Isobel was dealing with things on her own already, Liz was super focused on bringing Max back, so focused she might lose herself if not careful. And Alex left, again. The only person Michael could really talk to at this point was Valenti, and there was no way Michael was calling him.

But Michael had been working in his bunker for a little over a month on what he felt could be the way to fix everything. He looked at the small glowing disk he was holding and smiled, he wasn't even sure what it might do. Though he had a strong feeling once he got it working things would finally be better. He could make it all better.

He spent the next three hours trying to get the disk to do something now he was just staring at where it sat on the table. He let out a frustrated groan and slapped a hand on the table. Suddenly the disk began to float off the table on it's own and the glowing from it intensified until a bright light was all Michael could see. There was a loud explosion sound and Michael felt himself flying back. He hit something much softer than the floor he'd expected to land on and when Michael opened his eyes he saw he wasn't in the bunker anymore. 

Michael was in a bed much more comfortable than the one in his airstream. He sat up looking around hoping to see anything familiar but his surroundings were completely unknown to him. When he stood he felt something in his pocket and reached in pulling out the disk from his bunker, it was shattered into multiple pieces. 

Michael put it back in his pocket, he could look at it later. He left the bedroom he was in and went down the hall toward the living room of whoever's house he was in. Though when he got to the end of the hall he stopped and stared at the pictures hanging on the wall. There were multiple pictures with him in it. Michael looked closer and blinked trying to make sure of what he was seeing. It was definitely him in the pictures but he never did anything that he was doing in the pictures. Picnics, theme parks, public dates, because that's what these were pictures of. Pictures of Michael out on dates with a man he didn't know. The man in the pictures with Michael had mid-length black hair and gentle, bright, blue eyes. He had a genuine joy filled smile and in the pictures Michael's smile looked just as happy and real. 

Michael felt his chest get tighter suddenly and it felt hard to breathe. He felt himself go into total panic when his phone rang making him jump. He shook his head trying to get himself under control and answered the phone after seeing Isobel was calling him.

"Isobel! Im so glad you called, listen you're not going to believe this but.."

"Sorry to cut you off Michael, but this is important. I need you and Bradley to come to mom and dad's house as soon as possible. Noah and I have news and want everyone here for it."

Michael didn't get a chance to reply before Isobel hung up. Noah? Mom and dad? Bradley? What the hell was going on?

Michael pulled out his wallet from his other pocket and checked his license. Then he felt his jaw drop as he read and re-read his name.

Michael Evans. 

Holy shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some enjoy this. Just an idea I couldn't get rid of. Im not the best writer or English speaker so please excuse any mistakes you may most likely find. Thank you!


End file.
